Pokemon Chaos Emerald Version
by Jay Puma
Summary: Pokémon Trainer Sonic sets off to complete a Pokedex for his friend Tails. Along the way he encounters more Trainers and meets a legendary Pokémon while traveling the whole of the world of Pokémon. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Pokémon Chaos Emerald Version**

The trees around the small town of Littleroot Town rustled as a gentle breeze glided over them. On a small slope rested a blue hedgehog with a green bandana around his head. He wore a black and red t-shirt and black and gray pants.

"Sonic!" a girl's voice cried out to the hedgehog. "Sonic!" She was a pink hedgehog with a green bandana covering the top of her head. She wore a red dress with black shorts under it. Sonic sat up and faced the girl running towards him.

"What's up, Amy?" he wondered, getting to his feet.

She took a few breaths before she spoke. "Tails…Tails is in trouble! He went into the tall grass- I don't know what to do!"

"Calm down, Amy," Sonic replied. "Where is he?" They ran to the north, to the edge of the tall grass on Route 101, and further ahead was a little fox boy, surrounded by wild Pokémon. The furry Pokémon growled at him, and then lunged at him. Tails managed to escape, but the bag he had around him was flung towards the two hedgehogs, with three round capsules tumbling out of them.

"Sonic! Those are PokéBalls!" Amy informed.

"Maybe they've got Pokémon in them," he said, stooping to pick one up. "We can use them to help Tails!"

He grabbed a PokéBall with a green sticker on it. The pink one picked one with a red sticker on it as Sonic threw his towards the wild Pokémon.

The capsule opened with a white light as a green lizard Pokémon appeared. Amy's PokéBall had an orange, birdlike Pokémon. They both turned their heads to face the hedgehogs who had thrown them.

"Attack the wild Pokémon!" they ordered, and the Pokémon rushed to the fox's side. The lizard pounded the heads of the small wild Pokémon while the bird scratched them with her claws. Soon the Pokémon ran away, and Tails stood up, checking to see if they'd taken anything.

"Oh, Sonic!" he said, smiling, running out of the grass. "And Amy! Thank you so much!" He then noticed the two Pokémon who'd been released. He let out a gasp. "Those are my dad's special Pokémon!" he said. "Treecko and Torchic!" The remaining PokéBall he opened, revealing a little blue Pokémon with orange cheeks. "This is Mudkip. They're ultra-rare Pokémon, and I was supposed to take care of them while he was away..."

"We were just borrowing them, Tails," Amy assured, picking up the PokéBall and returning the Torchic to her home. Sonic did the same, holding out the ball to his friend.

"Thanks guys, but…maybe could you hold onto them for me? My dad wants me to raise them, but I don't think I could raise all three of them on my own. I think I'll hang on to Mudkip. Could you guys keep those Pokémon? As a thanks for saving me. You can give them nicknames too."

"Really?" Amy said, opening her PokéBall again, the Torchic gazing up at her. The two had heard all about Pokémon, and they sounded very cool to have. "Well… I think I'll name her Chic." The Torchic went back into her PokéBall after bouncing happily.

"I think I'll stick with Treecko," Sonic said, then turned to Tails. "Are you sure your dad will be okay with us having these Pokémon?"

"I'm sure. In fact, I think he'd be all for it. Hey, come to my dad's lab, and I'll give you something special." The two-tailed fox trotted off towards the Pokémon lab in Littleroot town. Before Sonic could catch up, Amy blocked off his route.

"Hey Sonic. I heard that you raise Pokémon by winning battles! Let's fight!" She flung her PokéBall towards Sonic, who reluctantly tossed his own. The Treecko and Torchic locked eyes with each other.

"Chic, use Scratch!" Amy commanded. The little bird Pokémon charged towards Treecko, slashing at him with her talons.

"Treecko!" Sonic called. "Hang in there! Use Leer!" Treecko gave Chic a look that made her feathers smooth down, like she was lowering her guard. "Now use Pound!"

In a flash the Pokémon slammed his fist down on the Torchic's head, knocking her out. Amy let out a little gasp and rushed to the Pokémon's side, cradling her.

"I'm sorry, Chic," she whispered. She glared at Sonic with a stuck out bottom lip.

"What? _You _asked for a fight!" She ran off towards her house with her Pokémon clutched to her chest. Treecko glanced up at Sonic as if wanting something. He smiled at the Pokémon, patting his head. "Good job, pal," he offered. "You did great." He held out the PokéBall as he said, "you deserve a little rest." The Pokémon showed a smile before going back into his PokéBall.

* * *

Sonic headed for the lab where Amy and Tails waited for him. "Sonic! You won your first battle?" Tails asked. "I thought you'd let Amy win, since you li-_Ow!"_ he said when his older friend jabbed his shoulder.

"So what's up? What'd you want to give us?"

"My dad ordered these. There's three of them, so they must be for us. They're called Pokédexes. They record information on Pokémon you catch. He probably wanted you two to have them with the Pokémon." He handed them small red computers. "Keep them. He'd probably want you to catch as many Pokémon as possible so the Pokédex would fill up. It'd help with his research.

"You'll need these, too," he said as he handed them five empty PokéBalls each. "When you catch a Pokémon, their information will be logged in on the Pokédex."

"How many kinds of Pokémon _are _there, Tails?" Amy wondered.

He frowned up. "I dunno. Probably hundreds." Sonic whistled.

"Guess we'll have to travel all of Hoenn to finish this thing, huh? And we don't have nearly enough PokéBalls."

"Don't worry. There's PokéMarts in towns everywhere in Hoenn. You can buy extras there when you run out."

"What if our Pokémon get tired?" Amy wondered. "We can't keep coming back here to heal them."

"All the towns and cities have these building with red roofs called Pokémon Centers. They'll heal your Pokémon for you."

"So we go all across Hoenn to catch Pokémon for your dad, and we have to raise them too?"

"Yeah. My dad says some Pokémon evolve when they're raised to a certain point. That means they change into another Pokémon. So that'll help the Pokédex too.

"And Trainers from around the world might have some Pokémon that you've missed. The Pokédex can show you where you can catch the Pokémon you've seen to complete it."

"All right. I got it now," Sonic said, smiling. "Don't worry Tails. We'll complete the Pokédex for you, and raise all the Pokémon we catch."

"Yeah, Tails," Amy agreed. "Sonic and I are gonna travel together and fill it side by side!" Sonic's right ear drooped down in confusion.

"Uh…yeah. You can count on us, little buddy."

* * *

As the sun set Tails ran off to see the two Trainers, ready to leave off on their adventure. They had their bags packed and their Pokémon rested.

"All right you guys," he said, "Just take Route 101 up to Oldale Town. There should be a good place to start."

"Bye, Tails," Amy said, waving. "We'll get all the Pokémon and travel all of Hoenn, right Sonic?"

"Yep," he said before he kneeled to meet the fox's eye level. "Take care Tails. And look after your Mudkip, too."

"I will, Sonic," he assured. "You take care of your Treecko, okay?"

The hedgehog tasseled the boy's head. Sonic stood up and turned to start walking with his Pokémon. Amy trotted alongside him with her Chic, ready to take on the Hoenn region and all the Pokémon and Trainers.


	2. Chapter 2

"Aw, man, that was my last Pokéball," Sonic grumbled after the Pokémon, a Zigzagoon, which was also the same species as the ones attacking Tails, had lost interest when it realized the Pokémon wasn't attacking. It'd been a fruitless evening; the first Pokémon, a Poochyena had fainted after two Pound attacks. The next, a Wurmple, had nearly caused Treecko to faint with Bug-type moves, so Sonic ran away. The last one cost him all six of his Pokéballs.

His Treecko patted his Trainer's leg like a little kid would do, even though he was probably tired from all the fighting. Sonic extended an arm for the Pokémon to climb up onto. Treecko scaled up the arm and shoulder onto his head. His body flattened.

"It's okay Treecko. I'll take you to the Pokémon Center in Oldale for rest." The Pokémon sighed in relief. Sonic walked past roaming Pokémon in the grass and walked into Oldale Town, which looked just as small as Littleroot Town, with the white-walled, colored roofs of a Pokémon Center and Poké Mart. In the Pokémon Center, the building had red walls, a glass table with four cushion seats, a bookshelf, a potted plant in the corner and two more cushions. Behind the counter was a machine with six indents, a computer and a nurse.

"Good evening," she said as he walked up. "Does your Treecko need a rest?"

"Yes, please," Sonic said, gingerly picking up his Pokémon to hand to the nurse, whose nametag read "Joy." She took the Treecko and placed the creature on the machine for a moment. Treecko perked up and Nurse Joy let him crawl back towards his owner happily.

"There you go, all happy and healthy!" she said, smiling. "Good luck and take care!"

They exited the Center, Sonic started to make his way towards the Poké Mart to buy some Poké Balls, although he didn't know how much a thousand dollars could buy him.

When he walked in, the mart had light green tile floor, white walls with colored stripes and shelves upon shelves of goods. A few people were in there as well, there was even a black hedgehog wearing foreign clothes looking at a few bottles under a sale sign. Sonic soon found the section with Poké Balls, priced at two hundred dollars each. "I can only buy five, but then I'm completely broke, Treecko," Sonic grumbled. "But that won't be nearly enough to catch all the Pokémon in Hoenn; I blew all six Poké Balls on one that I couldn't even catch!"

"Having trouble catching Pokémon?" said a sort of dark voice, but not in a menacing way. Sonic looked down the aisle to find the face of the hedgehog. He had red eyes and a patch of white fur poked out of his blue hoodie.

"Yeah," Sonic admitted, "the Pokémon on Route 101 faint if my Treecko hits him too hard." The boy walked over, even giving a little nod and tip of the hat to Treecko, who was sitting on Sonic's shoulder.

"Oh. What moves does your Treecko know?"

"Pound and Leer."

"Ah. And you ran out of Poké Balls." The hedgehog began to pick up about fifty Poké Balls and take them to the counter.

"I'll buy these for my friend here," he said, and Sonic was surprised; fifty Poké Balls for two hundred dollars would be ten thousand dollars! "And I'll take these Potions for myself." He paid for everything and led Sonic back to Route 101.

"No one taught you how to catch a Pokémon before?" he wondered. "Let me show you. There's a bit of reasoning behind it." He engaged a Zigzagoon with his white and red Pokémon, Zangoose, around level 55.

"Zangoose, use False Swipe," the hog commanded. The Pokémon raised its paw with sharp three claws, and hesitantly clawed the Zigzagoon. It was very, very weak, but still conscious. The Trainer threw the Poké Ball, and after three shakes, it clicked shut.

"And now the Pokémon is caught," the hedgehog proclaimed, picking up the capsule. "If your Treecko evolves into Grovyle, it can learn the move False Swipe. But recently the move has also been put on a Technical Machine. It's a disc that contains moves for Pokémon to learn. You could probably teach the move to a Pokémon you catch later on." He handed the disc to Sonic. "But I don't think you'll need that quite yet. Try to use your own Pokémon's moves first." Another Zigzagoon appeared, and Treecko perked up.

"You think you can catch the Pokémon, Treecko?" They exchanged a curt nod and Sonic said, "All right then, go get 'im! Use Leer!"

Treecko glared at the Zigzagoon, which smoothed out its fur.

"Now, use Pound!"

The Pokémon slammed his fist down on the Zigzagoon's head, causing it to weaken, just barely hanging on. Sonic grabbed a Poké Ball and threw it at the Zigzagoon. The Poké Ball shook two times, but the wild Pokémon broke free, still very weak.

"Arrgh!"

"Calm down," the Trainer said. "Don't hit it again. Just throw another one. It'll get tired of fighting and let you catch it."

Sonic threw another Poké Ball, and it shook, one…two… "Come on…" three…

_Click!_

"Yeah!" Sonic said, leaping for joy. Treecko was hopping as well, and the other Trainer hummed approval.

"Congratulations," he said, "you've caught your first Pokémon."

Sonic grabbed the Poké Ball and met the Trainer's eyes. "Thanks. I don't think I'd ever get the hang of it if it wasn't for you. My name's Sonic, from Littleroot Town."

"I'm Shadow. I'm from Pallet Town in Kanto." The Trainers shook hands.

"So what brings you to Hoenn?"

"Oh, just visiting some old friends. Are you going to head to Petalburg?"

"Where's that?"

"Just take Route 102. They have the same Pokémon as this Route, and more. Just be a little careful; other Trainers raising their Pokémon will try to fight you to raise them."

Recalling Amy's hasty decision to battle, Sonic nodded as Shadow went on, "But if you manage to defeat them, your own Pokémon will grow stronger, and learn new moves to use.

"Best of luck, Sonic," he said, touching the brim of his hat. "I'm sure we'll meet again soon." And Trainer Shadow walked north, past Oldale Town.

"Wow Treecko," Sonic started, "that Trainer was from the Kanto region. That's way, _way _across the sea, even further away from Johto region.

"Oh," Sonic said, noticing the wiggling Poké Ball on his belt. "Come on out, Zigzagoon!"

The Pokémon leaped out, shaking itself and twitching its ears. The Zigzagoon was a girl, even though it looked extremely similar to a male. She and Treecko faced each other, and after a few noises she playfully leaped onto him.

"Apology accepted," Sonic commented. He kneeled down to see if the Zigzagoon would forgive him. "No hard feelings, right?"

The Pokémon sat, then ran up, licking Sonic's face happily. "Ah, okay, okay! Down, girl!" He scooped up the Zigzagoon and Treecko scaled up his leg up onto his back. "You must be tired, huh? Let's go get you two all healed, okay?" The Pokémon nodded their heads and let their Trainer carry them back to Oldale Town for a well deserved rest.


End file.
